


Love from a pile of ashes

by angels_rdvd64



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Depression, Discussion of Abortion, Divorce, Mary Dies, Older Sam, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angels_rdvd64/pseuds/angels_rdvd64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something that popped in my head and it's probably not the best but hey I'm still gonna post it and hope atleast 1 person will read it thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love from a pile of ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything or anyone in regards to supernatural just borrowing their names and somewhat family dynamic

Dean came into the world on a cold day in January. 

His parents had been officially divorced for six months now. A marriage that had lasted a grand total of six years and had ended when Mary learned that John had been cheating on her with his old high school girlfriend Kate. The only reason she discovered his infidelity was when Kate had called John's cell phone, a secret cell phone just for emergency contact between Kate and John. John in his haste to leave for work had forgotten to grab it. 

Mary answered out of curiosity to hear some woman say that John needed to get to the hospital because his son Adam was ill and that was where they were heading after she hung up with him. Mary dropped the phone and broke down sobbing hysterically partially from a broken heart and also tears of anger from John betraying their love. Mary got herself together and called John and in between newly formed tears and shouts of anger she let on that she knew of Kate and to let him know she was leaving and taking Sam with her. John was of course upset and left work right away, torn between going to Mary to try and talk to her or heading to the hospital where Kate had taken Adam.  
He chose the hospital since Adam was ill and figured he would find a way to talk to Mary later. 

Kate of course had over reacted and Adam who was just shy of a year was only suffering from intense gas discomfort and teething issues. John left the hospital ahead of Kate telling her he would call her later and that he had some things to attend to. Kate of course was used to going home with just Adam. She knew about Mary and Sam and that she would always be second to Mary and Adam always second to Sam. It still wouldn't stop her from dreaming some day that she would be the only woman in John's life. But as she started her car and headed to her own home with a heavy heart reminding her once more that today was not that day.

John raced home, breaking some traffic laws to only walk in to an empty house. And, looking around realization that he may never again see Mary or Sam again broke his heart, but all to well knowing that everything that was happening was entirely his fault and his fault alone. He couldn't even blame Kate for the role she played in all of this. He walked to the kitchen counter noticing the sight of Mary's wedding ring placed on a note stating that she wanted a divorce and would contact him soon via a lawyer to set up visitation of Sam. She would not remove John completely from the three year old's life as he was never a bad father to him, just apparently a bad husband. In her note she also revealed that she was pregnant but, the unborn child would never know who his father was. She said since he could so callously destroy their family by caring so little for her that she was going to abort the unborn child. She didn't feel a child should come in to the world to be born into a broken home as children in her mind should only be born into loving homes. Since John could not love her anymore there was no point in giving birth to a child and that would be his punishment, his karma for what he had done. Reading this John wept harder than he had ever done before in his life.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time flew and the divorce was soon finalized with John getting custody of Sam on weekends, every other holiday and one month in summer. Of course John would come pick Sam up for his visits only to have to deal with Mary's parents during the exchange as Mary never wanted to see or have anything to do with John ever again. Of course the other reason Mary would not let John see her is because she had lied and had not aborted the baby at all. She was doing her best to hide the pregnancy from everyone around her by wearing baggier sweatshirts which were helping for now. She couldn't let anyone know she was pregnant because, while she really would never abort a child, she still had no intention of keeping the baby. She was placing him/her up for adoption instead.

She was going to meet her unborn child's potential new parents in a few weeks. She hoped they would be able to provide a loving home for her baby. She kept herself from becoming emotionally attached to the child currently residing in her womb. She knew she couldn't raise him/her because she already had one child to raise as a single unemployed parent and she knew financially she would be unable to support a second help from family or not. 

Days turned into months and Mary felt her little unborn child moving and growing but reminded herself that the child was not hers to raise, just to nurture until his/her new parents came to take the baby to it's new home. Mary was in constant mourning knowing very soon she would turn away from the baby she was sustaining in her body and relinquish it to a set of new parents.

The new parents in question had been down this route of waiting to welcome a new child into their home three times already. Each time although they still had been excited at the prospect of a baby to add to their lives, the hope diminished. Each time prior the parents were informed that the birth mother had changed her mind opting to keep the baby instead of adopting it out to the couple that long to raise a baby. This fourth chance of happiness would also be their last as they couldn't continually have their hopes and dreams shattered as well as their hearts. 

So as the day grows closer to the birth of the child one mother continues to mourn with a heavy heart of the child that she never would know outside her body and another fears to let the warmth or joy of bringing home a new baby and instead lets doubt cloud her thoughts and fear is slowly trickling in that once more the nursery will remain empty never to be filled with the smells and joy of the baby she longs to hold.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary has told Sam that she is going on a vacation soon and that Sam would be able to go spend extra time with his father. John may have been a horrible cheating husband to Mary but, he was a great father to Sam and Adam. He had officially moved in with Kate two months after the divorce was finalized. He never forgot that Mary had aborted his child and would forever mourn the child he never got to know. He may have disliked having to pick up Sam via interacting with Mary's parents but in a way he was also grateful to not interact with Mary. He resented that she had murdered his child and a part of him knew he would never move on from the hatred he felt over that. Of course had he caught a glimpse of her he who had seen her every change while pregnant with Sam would've known without doubt that Mary had never aborted the child at all. 

So on that cold January morning Mary gave birth to a boy, one she chose to give away to a pair of wonderfully, excited people who would raise the baby in the loving home he deserved to have. The new parents were overjoyed to finally have a baby to bring into their family. They loved him with all their ability from the moment they laid eyes on their new son. They named him Dean which was Mary's only request so that a part of her would always be with her beautiful son. She also asked that someday they tell him, his mother did love him but knew she wouldn't be able to give him the love he truly deserved.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary never got over the loss tho no matter how hard she tried. Ultimately depression overtook her very being and she ended her own life two months shy of giving her son away. John was devastated and thought that he had ultimately pushed Mary to the decision of ending her life. He promised himself that he would be a better man and the best father he could ever be. 

Dean meanwhile was thriving in his new family until his fourth month of life while being cared for by the grandmotherly neighbor, his parents would not be coming home, instead their lives ended by a drunk driver while on their way home from a date. It was actually their first time out since bringing Dean home. Both parents had no other family aside from a distant cousin of Dean's adoptive mother. The courts found said distant relative and things were soon in motion for Dean to go live with the cousin of his mother. Had his mother using money that was saved and hidden away not been so good at hiding Dean's actual parentage perhaps he would've been given to his natural family instead.

Once everything was deemed acceptable through the courts Dean was delivered to the door via court guardian of his mothers cousin. This new family that he would join was happy to have him and he was left in the care of his third set of parents in such a short life. He would forever remain a member of this family and John and Kate Winchester along with new brothers Sam and Adam couldn't be happier if they tried and lovingly welcomed the newest member of their family into their home.

And if somewhere down the line a hospital stay and some blood work done up John Winchester was revealed to be the biological father of Dean well that only could result in everyone being that much happier. Dean would grow up to know everything about his biological mother as well through stories as well as how through adoption he found his way back to his father.

So from a pile of ashes of a love burned out a happy family emerged.

 

thank you for reading and I hope it was ok


End file.
